1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens, and more particularly, pertains to an integral intraocular lens including a thin, flexible skirt surrounding an optic with a stiffener member such as a polymer or stainless steel embedded in the outer periphery of the flexible skirt for reinforcement of the skirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art soft material intraocular lenses, while flexible in nature, have not included a reinforcing element about or in the lens for placement in the eye, and for positioning and stiffening of an edge of the lens. Currently, soft lenses which are made of silicone or HEMA, which need a certain amount of stiffening, requiring a large or heavy skirt or haptic to support the lens in the eye.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an intraocular lens with a loop of reinforcing material about or in a thin flexible skirt of the lens providing support.